Some wireless communication systems employ multiple transmit antennas and/or multiple receive antennas to increase the amount of data that may be transmitted. In some MIMO systems that employ multicarrier signals, such as OFDM, each transmit antenna may be configured to transmit a separately encoded information stream on the same set of subcarriers. Decoding the individual subcarriers at the receiver becomes increasingly difficult when more than two transmit antennas are used, especially for higher coding rates.
Thus, there are general needs for encoders, decoders, and methods for encoding and decoding in multicarrier systems with reduced complexity.